Santas' Little Helper
by Heart's Fate
Summary: After a Christmas party, Randy receives a little surprise from Santas' Little Helper. RandyLita.


**Disclaimer**: I own no one in this story.

**Notes**: You are being warned...again. This one-shot contains sex so if you're 16 or younger it is highly recommended that you turn back now. I'm sorry for any OOCness that may of occured during the writing of this work of fiction. Keep in mind it's fanfiction and this was tweaked by my little mind to fit the story. So I hope you like this and who knows maybe it'll spark some of the dormant Lita/Randy muses out there.

**Distribution**: A few places, if you want to avatar this somewhere, just drop me a line.

* * *

**Santa's Little Helper**

The party was slowing down. The only people remaining were John, Trish, Stacy, Jeff, Victoria and Batista. Randy sighed as he leaned back against the kitchen counter, eyes closed. A thin pair of arms wrapped around his waist causing the blue eyes to snap open once more. A small smile forming when he looked down into the hazel eyes of his wife.

"Hey babe."

Lita smiled as she rested her chin against his chest, looking up at him. "Tired?"

The third generation superstar shrugged, "Just a little but I think I can make it till these fools decide to leave our house!" His voice raising at the last seven words.

A giggle escaped the redhead as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"God can't ya people at least wait till there ain't no one here?"

A pointed glare was sent as John walked into the kitchen, a smirk on his face as he joined the pair.

"Y'all be happy to know that the blondes, Jeff, Vicky and Big D just left."

A small frown appeared on Lita's face, "And they didn't say goodbye."

John shrugged a touch, "They were pretty tired."

Blue eyes narrowed, "Well why are you still here?"

Arms crossed over a Celtic's jersey. "Cause I can be."

"Pain in the ass." Randy mumbled.

"Man someone ain't happy. What the hell happened to your Christmas spirit?"

"It'll come back once you're gone." Randy smiled innocently.

John rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah whateva. Ya ain't gonna actually kick me out now are ya?"

Randy opened his mouth to reply, only for the redhead in his arms to speak first. "No John we aren't going to kick you out. You're more then welcome to stay but we're going to be a little too preoccupied to keep you entertained."

The third generation smirked waiting for John to reply about being given too much information, but his time the shorter man smiled slyly.

"Ya know if y'all wanna do a threesome..."

"John you finish that sentence and I'll kill you." Lita replied, trying not to laugh.

Randy's eye twitched as he glared at his best friend. "That was really wrong. John get out before I kick your ass out of this house."

John laughed, "I was kidding geez. But whatever, I'll just go bother Jeff then. See ya two later." Before he fully left the kitchen, he stopped and glanced back, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

He laughed as he barely missed being hit by an empty soda bottle. Randy waited, sighing in relief when he heard the front door slam shut.

"Remind me again why we had that many people over."

Lita smiled as she detached herself from him. "Because it's Christmas?" She replied, pinching his cheek.

Blue eyes rolled, "Because it's Christmas." He mocked, "That's still not a reason. We could have just as easily gone to someone else's house. And now I'm tired."

"Oh stop you're whining." Lita stated as she hopped onto the counter, tugging on the handsome man's arm so that he would stand between her legs.

"I'm not whining." Randy said as she forced him to turn so his back was facing her.

"Yes you are." Her slim hands slowly trailed up his back to rest on his shoulders.

The young man relaxed somewhat as the redhead worked magic on his tense shoulders. He craned his neck to the side as she massaged the base of his neck. Blue eyes closed as her lips soon places feather light kisses on his neck, the young woman continuing her ministrations on his now relaxed shoulders. As much as he loved the feeling, Randy brought his hand up to stop the redhead and turned, taking her hands in his.

"As much as this is turning me on babe, we have to clean up. We have a busy day tomorrow. We have to go to my parents' house for their little party. Oh don't give me that look." He stated when the redhead pouted; he tapped her nose gently with his finger. "You knew about that party and my parents are expecting us. We have no choice but to go."

He stole a kiss and the redhead pushed him away soon after. Randy blinked in confusion as Lita hopped off the counter and walked away, her hips swaying as she walked. Blue eyes watched in anticipation, his trademark smirk appearing on his lips as he watched her leave. With a shake of his head, the dark haired man went to work on clearing the kitchen, the smirk never leaving his lips.

* * *

A heavy sigh left the lips of the young man as he made his way up to their bedroom. Since Lita's departure from the kitchen an hour and a half ago, Randy hadn't seen a hair of the redhead. Silently he worried that she had left but knew that she would never do something like that without letting him know where she was.

He shook his head, hands reaching up to unbutton the dress shirt he had been sporting at the party.

"Li?" He voiced as he entered the bedroom, blue eyes blinking as they adjusted to the red and green lighting in the room. Randy tossed the blue dress shirt on the floor and sat on the bed to kick off his shoes.

"Lita?" He yelled a bit louder, his worry only heightening till he heard her yelled from the room across the hall.

"What is it hun?"

"Just making sure you didn't run off with that no good best friend of mine." He joked.

Lita's muffled laugh soon reaching his ears.

"Are you coming to bed?" Randy questioned as he fell back on the bed, eyes closing.

"In a bit. I want to show you something, then go take a shower."

"Can whatever you want to show me wait till tomorrow? I'm really tired babe."

"Aww but baby." Her voice drawing closer. "I wanted to show you the present John got me."

A blue eye opened, "And what exactly did John get you?"

"Just a little outfit." Lita stated as she walked into the bedroom.

The redhead made her way over to the young man on the bed, straddling his waist. Hands on his chest. Randy looked up at her and blinked, quickly doing a double take as he unconsciously licked his lips.

Randy silently thanked his rapping friend for the gift he had gotten Lita but also questioned the older man's motive. The redhead was currently decked out in a very...festive attire. Lita smiled as Randy's eyes traveled over her body.

The outfit John had bought was a pretty little Mrs. Clause outfit. A matching set that consisted of a tight fitting long sleeved red top, that left very little for the imagination with it's low cut dip, which hung just below the shoulders and a pair of rather low and skin tight red boy shorts.

"I take it that you like it?"

Randy only smirked. His arms banding around her waist as he pulled her closer. Lips descending onto the redheads neck, attacking the pulse point. Lita closed her eyes, arms coming up to wrap around his neck. His smirk grew as his hand traveled his wife's body. This was definitely one hell of a Christmas present. His roaming hands slid up her stomach slowly making their way to her covered breast, however just as he was about to grab the fleshy mounds. Lita pulled away, her hands slapping his hands away.

"What?" He blinked as she stood up, a wicked smile on her face. "What was that for?" Randy pouted.

Lita laughed as she shook her hand no. "You're tired remember. You go lie down and I'm going to take my shower."

Randy stared in disbelief as his wife walked into the adjoin bathroom. He blinked. Had she just cut him off from having his fun? No, no, no. That just wasn't right. No one cut the Legend Killer off and gets away from it. Not even his wife.

Before Lita had the chance to close the door, Randy was up to his feet and took a few quick strides to the bathroom, stopping the door before it was closed. Lita's brow rose.

"Can I help you?"

"Yup." Was all Randy said before he stepped fully into the bathroom and closed the door. Lita backed away slightly from the dark eyed young man.

"Randy, are you ok?" Lita asked as she backed up against the bathroom wall, hazel eyes trained on the intimidating form that approached her.

"Just fine." He stated.

Randy reached out, placing both his hands on either side of her. His face hovered inches away from hers. The lust and hunger clearly written in those blue depths. Randy's head dipped lower to capture her lips but the redhead ducked down and under his arm. The young man blinked at the empty wall in front of him. Was she playing games with him?

With a growl of frustration, Randy glanced over his shoulder to see the redhead busing herself with taking out her precious body wash and placing it in the shower stall. Blue eyes watched like a hawk as she moved cautiously around the bathroom, purposely avoiding him. Fortunately for Randy, Lita had turned her back. The young man took the finally steps to stand behind her, his arm banding around her waist. The redhead stood up and she was pressed fully against his chest.

"You've been a very naughty girl Li." He whispered, his lips hovering just a few inches from her ear.

Lita let out an undignified squeak when Randy's hand smacked her squarely on her ass. She took in a sharp breath as he drew her ear lobe into his mouth.

"And what are you going to do about it?" She shuddered as his hands traveled her body.

"Easy. I'm going to teach Santa's little helper a little lesson." Randy replied, before he turned Lita's face so that she was looking at him. His lips crashing down onto hers for a slow paced kiss. The redhead turned in his embrace, her arms coming to wrap around his neck forcing him down more to deepen the kiss.

Randy blindly turned the shower water on, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. He pulled away gently and with a playful shove with unsuspecting redhead was pushed into the shower stall, the cold water falling on her body.

Lita screamed at the coldness, glaring angrily at her laughing husband. She shivered, bringing her hands up to wrap around her body.

"Randy...you're cruel."

Randy snorted, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "I'm not that cruel. You're cruel. Teasing me, shame on you."

Lita rolled her eyes and tried to get out of the shower only for a larger hand to come out and change the water temperature. A large body then blocking her path of escape.

"I think you need a little warming up babe." Randy said huskily.

Hazel eyes rolled, "This coming from the man who ruined a perfectly good outfit."

Randy's smirk widened. His hand reaching up to the valley between her breast as he lightly tugged at the little bow that held the garment closed.

"Nothing a good dry won't cure." He replied as he undid the bow, her breast now in perfect view. He unconsciously licked his lips, her hands sliding down his chest to rest on his belt buckle. The redhead hurriedly undid the buckle and unzipped his dress pants, the article of clothing was soon kicked off along with his boxers and thrown away from the pair. The red and wet Christmas top soon discarded the same way. The skintight red boy short were undone and slid off.

Randy stepped into the stall; his hands pressed against the cool shower wall as Lita closed the curtain. Her back was pressed against the wall as the hot water beat against Randy's tall form. The young man dipped his head to capture her lips. This time the diva didn't back away or try to move away from him. Their lips met for a steamy passionate kiss. Randy's hands traveling over her body as she shivered.

Randy's mouth left hers, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck. Lita's hands clenching his dark hair as she sighed.

"Randy...we should..." She took a deep breath as he nipped and sucked on a particular spot on her neck. "really take that shower"

"And we will." Randy stated as he kissed her neck. He pulled away enough to grab a wash cloth and her favorite scented body wash. He squeezed a small amount onto the cloth and handed it to her.

The redhead taking the cloth with a smile. Her free hand running down the side of his arm before she ran the soaped up cloth on his neck. Randy craned his neck as she washed him. With delicate caresses the redhead continued to wash every inch of the tall male's body. After assisting him in clearing his body of the soap, Randy turned them so she was now under the steaming water. He took the wash cloth from her and squeezed another small amount of body wash onto it and repaid the favor.

When the diva was cleansed of all soap, Randy leaned down and pressed a kiss to her wet neck. Lita arched her head back giving him more access as Randy continued his molestation of her neck. He lifted her from the ground and she automatically wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

A hand slid between their slick bodies, and she firmly held his member in place. A deep groan escaping the younger man as she gently stroked him. He nipped at her neck in response, as he couldn't take it anymore. She was driving him insane with her soft touch. Her lips soon found his ear lobe and gently bit on the tender flesh. He growled and moved her hand away as he plunged himself into her.

Lita released a surprised yelp and buried her head into his neck. Randy smiling in satisfaction when the redhead released soft whimpers as he pumped into her with a faster pace. Her lips soon sought out his for a sensual kiss.

With swift movements Randy slid in and out of her perfect body. Her breasts crunched against the hard wall of his chest as they soon fell into the same rhythm. She matched his movements perfectly as their tongues fought a never-ending battle.

Randy soon parted from her sweet lips and kissed the edge of her mouth. His hot lips kissing the side of her cheek to her ear where he took the tender flesh into his mouth. She panted and moaned with each thrust, her nails breaking the skin of his back from the death grip she held on him. Randy smiled; he loved the effect he was having on her and her on him.

The two drew closer and closer to their climax. Their pants and moans were drowned out by the running water that still beat down on them. Lita's inner walls clenched tightly around his member as she came. Her eyes shut tight as she screamed his name. He continued to thrust as her hot fluids rushed out, driven mad he buried his head into the crook of her neck as he moaned her name releasing himself inside her.

Lita breathed heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She looked up into the crystal blue eyes of the man who still held her tightly in his arms. Smiling weakly she kissed him once more on the lips before she cuddled into his wet chest. Her eyes closing as he ran a hand down her back.

"That was one hell of a shower." He heard her mumble breathlessly into his chest.

Randy smiled as he carefully held her in a one-arm embrace and shut off the water. He threw back the curtains and stepped out of the stall. Lita then was carefully detached from him and placed on the floor so that they could dry each other off.

* * *

Lita fell back into the soft and warm sheets of their bed after changing into one of Randy's t-shirts and boxers. A low chuckle coming from Randy as she clenched a pillow to her and curled up into a little ball.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked as the bed shifted. Hazel eyes opening to see a shirtless Randy Orton sitting beside her. His hand reached out to play with a few strands of hair.

"You."

Lita's nose scrunched up slightly was he ran his finger down it.

"And what's so funny about me?"

"Everything."

Lita pouted causing the young man to laugh again. He lied down beside her and drew her close. The redhead smiled down at him.

"Hon, I have something to tell you."

"Hmm?"

Lita took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Randy stared up at her with wide eyes and large smile appearing on his face. "Seriously?"

"Dead ass serious." Lita laughed.

Randy whooped and pulled his wife down for a kiss. He pulled away a smirk soon appearing on his lips.

"Is it mine?" He joked.

Lita frowned, pulling away from him.

"Randall Keith Orton!" Randy blinked, "Out!" She shouted pointing to the door.

"Wha?"

"You're sleeping downstairs." Lita stated as she grabbing a pillow and blanket off the bed and thrusted it at him.

Randy quickly caught the objects just before he went crashing to the floor. "Ow. Li babe I was kidding."

Lita's head poked out from over the bed glaring at him. "That was rude. Downstairs!"

He stood up and pouted. The redhead only pointing to the door, with a sigh Randy trudged out the bedroom stairs and headed downstairs with the pillow and blanket in hand.


End file.
